The invention relates to a lollipop having a transparent edible material and a lenticular element disposed within the transparent edible material, the lenticular element having a plurality of images, each of which is viewable from a different viewing angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,481 to Moslo discloses a stick for ice cream bars and suckers. The stick has an upper portion with a small statuette associated therewith that is removable from the stick and a lower portion that is used as a handle. The Moslo patent discloses that the upper portion of the sucker stick may be enclosed in a briquette of transparent edible material so that a prospective customer can see the removable statuette within the transparent edible material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,860 to Bouton discloses a support stick for an ice cream bar. As shown in FIG. 4 of the patent, the support stick may be in the form of a baseball bat and may have printed indicia thereon in the form of autographs of famous baseball players. The Bouton patent discloses that the support stick is disposed in an ice cream bar composed of an opaque material so that an autograph is not visible until the opaque ice cream has been eaten.